The New Malfoys
by MissBHaven89
Summary: Who are the new Malfoys? You'll soon find out in this story. rated for later scenes HPOC, HGOC, DMOC pairing


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the places in the Harry Potter books. They come from the imagination of J K Rowling. I do own Jesse, Taylor and Michelle Daemon though.

Lucius Malfoy emerged from the shadows. He had been spying on a young woman for quite some time now. No-one knew of course because if they did, the Malfoy name, which he held in high respect would surely be soiled. Many knew that Lucius slept around, dishonoring his wife, but none knew that he had in fact on his wedding night, snuck off with one of the bridesmaids once he was finished so to say with Narcissa. The bridesmaid then gave birth to twins around the same time Draco was born. Her name was Michelle Demeans, an old school friend of Narcissa's. Her children, one a boy named Jesse and a girl named Taylor. Jesse had blonde hair, not as blonde as Lucius or Draco's; his was a dirty blonde color. His hair was long enough to reach his chin. His eyes were hazel like his mother and he was about 60. The only thing he shared with his fathers was his middle name as he was named after Lucius. Taylor had long brown hair and was shorter then her brother. She had brown eyes. She was the exact replica of her mother. So although the twins were indeed twins, they were anything but identical. Jesse was an original. One who could care less about what others thought about him and did things for himself, never for the respect of others. Taylor, well she was your everyday skater punk. You can only imagine the effect these two had on their father. He hated the fact that his son didn't care about his image, and that his daughter acted like a rebel, not a young lady. However he held blame on himself as he knew they acted this way from lack of a father figure, well that's what he wanted to believe.

The two teens previously had been put in every magical school every where around the world only to be expelled when one would be in trouble and the other would help their twin out of their rut. Michelle had been avoiding Hogwarts because she knew Draco attended school there. The last thing she needed was Lucius harming her children for fear of the great Malfoy name. She didnt know that Lucius spied on them. Because of her children being expelled from every other school IN THE WORLD she had no other choice but to place them in Hogwarts. And this is where our story begins…

Taylor Daemon stepped onto the platform 9 ¾ from the barrier that was at King's Cross. Her brother soon followed on his green and silver stunt bike, his trunk, shrunken and in his pocket. His sister's was in her own as well.

Jesse was wearing a red zip up sweater jacket that had white stripes up the side. Under this he had a white muscle shirt that showed his defined 6-pack due to the fact that it was skin tight. He had black skater shorts and black skater shoes with green. Around his neck was a heavy silver chain that had a diamond encrusted "J" hanging from it. In his right ear was a snake fang that was magically grown so it would be an earring. His sister was wearing a hot pink and black Happy Bunny hat that said "Not Caring Is Fun" in black letters. She was also wearing a black tank that said "rebel" in silver and hot pink writing.

She too wore black skater shorts but her shoes were black with, you guessed it, hot pink. Around her neck was a necklace that looked like a snake that was loosely coiled around her neck and it had emerald eyes. It was enchanted to move around to scare the living daylights outta people which her brother and herself found quite amusing. They weren't mean they just liked practical jokes (sound like anyone?) In her left ear was an enchanted bar bell that looked like a snake as well. It too had emerald eyes that seemed to glow. In the other holes of her ears she had other emeralds and diamonds.

As they headed down the hall of the Hogwarts Express searching for a compartment, they were both still riding their bike and board. As they did so they did various tricks making the other students in other compartments open theirs to see what was going on. Three of which happened to be brave enough to come out in front of the twins. The girl had bushy brown hair, the boy beside her had flaming red hair and a ton of freckles and beside the red head was a tall boy with a black mess of hair on his head, his emerald eyes shining from behind his glasses. "Do you mind?" Taylor asked after getting off of her board and propping it behind her head on her shoulders with her arms slung over it from behind. "We were just wondering who you are. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron (she said pointing to the read head) Weasley and Harry Pot-".She didn't get through that as she was interrupted by Taylor screaming "OH MY GOSH! YOURE THE HARRY POTTER!" she then passed her board to her brother who was currently trying to stifle a laugh from the fact that he knew what was coming up. Taylor then walked up to Harry put her arms around his neck and whispered "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, you know." As she said this Harry went as red as Ron's hair. "Now that I have though…" she then pulled back and said so they could all hear "I see that you're not that great." At this Harry looked as though he was going to die on the spot. Taylor then proceeded to burst out laughing with her brother. "Dude! I'm messing with you!" She said. "Anyhoo I'm Taylor Daemon and this is my twin Jesse." She said gesturing to her brother. Hermione then was taken aback as he lifted her hand in his and placed a kiss on her hand. "Nice to meet you 'Mione" he said in a soft tone that made her feel weak in the knees. "OKAY BUDDY! Let's get something straight. YOU don't call Hermione 'Mione, her friends do so BACK off." Ron said in a growly tone as he ripped Hermione's hand out of Jesse's and pulled her into the compartment and as he did Hermione stole one last look at Jesse who smiled and winked in return, causing Hermione to blush. "Well I better go separate those two before something starts off. It was nice to meet you" Harry said. He directed the last part to Taylor though.

'_so bro is that the new love interest?' _ Taylor asked her brother silently through their mind communication. They had had this since they were born, they just thought it was a thing that happened to twins, identical or not, in their case not. _'Nah, you know me though, ever the flirt, what about you though? You seemed to think Mr. Potter there was pretty interesting.' _He asked back.At this she flushed.He then leaned close to her ear and whispered "And you say I go for the good ones". She then got red and yelled across the hall at her brother who was now riding away on his bike down the hall and into a compartment. "I DON'T LIKE GOODIE GOODIES!".

Well hope you liked it! The next one will be when Taylor meets her half-brother Draco! DUN DUN DUN! Lol tell me what you think!


End file.
